


venus

by ikkiru



Series: 病気 - byouki - diseases [2]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Mutual Pining, hoshi namida byou, hoshinamida, star tear disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiru/pseuds/ikkiru
Summary: 星涙病 - lit. hoshi namida byouA disease of the eyeswhere cosmos callfor your return to the starsand steal away your sight.Sig/Ami star tear disease AUStar Tear Disease: From unrequited love, you cry yourself colorblind and eventually fully blind.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Series: 病気 - byouki - diseases [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	venus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written traditionally (handwritten), in a mini booklet, which is why it is rather short. I hope you enjoy it :)

Just like many young girls, Amitie cried a lot. Even into middle school, she would cry on the school yard, yet she was not hurt; she’d cry in the bathroom, yet was not sad; she’d cry herself to sleep, all without reason. As she aged, the tears began to steal from her the colors that enriched her life. Purple, Orange, Green, they disappeared with every nightfall’s tears. Diagnosed with star tear disease - she’d cry herself blind from love without surgery. Amitie chose the more wishful option - she was still young - to fold 1,000 paper stars to regain her sight yet lose her love. The stars became her lifeline, adorning her hands at any free moment.

“Ami, why are you crying?” Sig asked, delicate hands cupped a clipped flower, a butterfly’s gentle wings at rest upon it. Amitie’s bleary eyes focused upon his soft face, and she smiled at his soft, unwavering gaze. “Um, I...don’t know,” she sniffled, wiping a tear from her cheek. It was immediately replaced with another, twinkling in soft, evening sunlight.  
“Sometimes the tears just come, and I,” she laughed quietly, “Sometimes I don’t even know I’m crying.” Sig sat at her side, eyes trained on the shimmering tears, and he gently brushed a tuft of blonde hair behind her ear. His gentle movements captured her attention, as Sig softly wove the daisy into her hair, the bright white of the flower clashing against yellow.  
“I think,” Sig began, watching the butterfly take flight, its wings escaping Amitie’s mostly colorless vision, “It’s okay to be sad, sometimes. If...you know you’ll be happy again, just not right now...it’s okay to cry.” Amitie glanced at him, his face soft, yet warm and understanding, as she felt more tears rise to her eyes. They spilled over, staining her cheeks and clothes. A hand met her cheek, now colorless and lost to her world. Frantically, Amitie searched his eyes, one a faint blue and the other, now, a dull grey.  
“Ah...it’s gone…” Amitie whispered, covering her face with her hands - to protect herself from the truth or to rid her of her terrifying fears.  
“Ami, why don’t we go home?” Sig murmured, taking hold of her wrist, prying her face from behind the shield she made. She nodded, the only colors that dare enter her vision was the blonde of her hair and the deep blue of his eye.

At home, the mirror no longer showed what others saw. Her emerald eyes were dull, reflecting the life she no longer saw. Even her hair color seemed to escape her, as the tears rolled off her cheeks.  
“Ami? I’m coming in,” Sig announced, the sound of his knuckles rapping dully against her door pulled Amitie’s eyes away from her vanity mirror. Sig stood in the doorway to her room, and at the sight of him, the tears spilled over again.  
“Ami?” Sig asked, shocked, taking hold of her shoulders as she collapsed into his chest, “Amitie, please tell me what’s going on. Why are you crying so much…?”  
Through her tears and quivers, Amitie glanced up at Sig, one concerned eye draining of it’s color, his hair already fading from sight. Amitie gasped, grasping at his hair and tangling her fingers in it, tears free flowing; Sig wincing at the abrupt and unexpected pain.  
“Amitie, aren’t these...?” Sig swiped a finger against her cheek, watching the color of her tears shimmer, “These are star tears, aren’t they?” Amitie nodded, still speechless from the loss of her favorite color - blue.  
“Why...Why didn’t you say anything?” Sig asked, voice even more distraught than Amitie felt, “Your tears...for who?”  
“For…,” Amitie hiccupped, “For you…” covering her mouth quietly to stifle her own voice. Absorbed in her own despair, Amitie almost missed the tight embrace she became enveloped in. Hand and claw alike wrapped around her shoulders, Sig’s face buried in the crook of her neck.  
“I like you, Amitie. Since we were kids. You don’t have to cry for me anymore, please.”  
Amitie took her first breath in what felt like ages, pulling herself out from within his overbearing embrace. In his place, the colors she’d long lost filled her sight; the blue of the sky he loved and the red of the flowers he adored.  
And no more tears fell.  
“Sig! Sig, I like you!” Amitie exclaimed, “Since we were kids! I like you!” She took his hands in hers, holding them close, eyes watering and almost flowing over again.  
“Hey, Ami! No more crying,” Sig chided, more animated than Amitie had ever seen.  
“It’s okay, Sig.” This time, they’re happy tears.”


End file.
